


Nights of touring

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: It’s just a beautiful mess and I’m living for it, M/M, Smut, fluff ending, i dont really know how to tag this, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: One of the worse mistakes Vanessa could ever make would be leaving her phone opened on the table while getting ready. Silky took advantage of the situation to change one thing in her contacts. Without that mistake none of that would have ever happened, maybe it was  a good thing after all.





	Nights of touring

While Vanessa was in the bathroom getting ready, Silky made a few changes on her phone, can you really blame her? It’s about time something happens between her and A’Keria. When she saw through her contacts “sex line” she was a bit shocked, obviously, but why not take advantage of the situation? Silky erased the number that was under it and replaced it with A’Keria’s. Now she just gotta hope Vanessa will call the line pretty soon and things will turn out well for them. 

When she gets out of the bathroom, Vanessa picked up he phone. From the moment she opened it she noticed Silky touched it. It was pretty obvious, she changed her wallpaper to a black screen with writing in red:  
“Never leave your phone open when I’m around”

She just threw it in her bag, not even worrying if Silky made any other changes and got backstage to prepare for tonight’s show.   
—-  
-After the show-

 

“That was one hell of a show”   
Vanessa said getting on the bus back to the hotel.

“Yeah, I’m not tired tho, what about you Vanessa?” Silky asked

“Well, I will need to adjust to the time zone here, cause I could never go to bed right now” 

“Well. I guess you’ll have to find something to entertain yourself tonight” 

Silky’s job was done here. She placed the ideas into Vanessa’s head and got out of the bus that just stopped in from of the building.

Vanessa got out of the bus as well, without making any eye contacts with anyone, walked straight to her room and jumped on her bed. Thinking about what Silky said earlier; it did sound a bit unusual coming from her, but anyway, she was right, and Vanessa knew just what to do. 

She grabbed her phone from her bag and looked through her contacts to call the number for a little fun distraction, clueless that it would be A’Keria on the other line. 

A’Keria just got into her room when her phone started ringing, seeing Vanessa’s name she automatically picked up.   
“Hey” 

“Hi baby” 

“Who’s callin?”

“Vanessa but you can call me whatever you want tonight baby”   
Vanessa loved to call the phone sex lines and pretend to be a real woman. Some guys would clock her for her voice but every now and then they would actually believe her. 

“Do you even know who you’re callin right now?”

“No? That’s the point right?”

Things were getting interesting and A’Keria was living for it.   
“Ummmm, totally yeah, what do you want to do tonight?” 

Vanessa was a little uncertain about the person on the other line, but it didn’t matter. She had called some weirder people before and they turned out to be pretty entertaining.   
“You know, you remind me of someone I know”

“Really? Who?”

“Ohh just a friend of mine, a drag queen, name’s A’Keria.” 

A’Keria had to stop there for a second, she really wanted to do that with her friend, but she couldn’t if she gets caught there, could she? Nope.

“Ohh I hope that’s not a turn off for you...?”   
she said worried about what she would get for an answer. 

“Not at all. He’s really hot, I can picture him tonight when you talk”  
Vanessa said.... ohh if only she knew. 

A’Keria couldn’t pretend anymore. She needed to know all that was going on through Vanessa’s mind in that moment.

“Oh my god, Jose!”

“Hold on i haven’t said my name, how? What’s going on in here?”  
Vanessa was such in shock. This changed everything. 

“Well, you tell me, you’re the one who called me”

“A’Keria?”

“Yes.” 

“How-“  
That changed everything. Just a little fun game might have ruined their friendship. 

“I’m so sorry, please let me explain. Silky took my phone, she probably changed the names of my contacts and I though you were a phone sex line.” Vanessa added. 

A’Keria was a bit surprised but then again. That was a really Silky thing to do. She’s such a matchmaker. 

“And what you said about me?” 

“I-I am sorry- I”   
Vanessa had to be really careful about what she was about to say to not risk loosing her friend. 

“Hey! Vanessa?”   
A’Keria cut her off before she could say anything else. 

“Yes?” She answered worried about what she was about to say. 

“You don’t have to explain anything.”

Vanessa was a bit confused. What did she mean by that? That their friendship was over? That she didn’t care? What?   
“Umm ok?” 

“Just tell me why on earth would you call a phone sex line?” 

“I guess I just like to have fun sometimes and it’s the best way when we’re on tour.” 

A’Keria was going to have a little fun of her own tonight. 

“I wish I knew about that sooner” 

“What do you mean?”

“I could have done something about that” 

“A’Keria? I’m lost.” 

“If you are lost, find your way. Room 429”  
A’Keria said as she hung up the phone, looking through the viewing hole on her door, not knowing if Vanessa would actually come. 

Vanessa clearly was a bit confused what was going on, but as soon as she finished her call, she grabbed her room key and ran as fast as she could to room 429

She tried to knock on the door but A’Keria opened it as soon as she saw her. Vanessa got inside and A’Keria closed the door behind her and said angrily

“You’re going to tell me what was going on inside your head all this time?!?” 

“I have needs too!”   
Vanessa said sitting on the couch crossing her arms. 

“That I could have fulfilled if you just asked me” A’Keria said looking straight into her eyes, confronting her. 

“Wait. Hold on”   
Vanessa couldn’t believe what she just said. She wanted it to be exactly what she heard so bad, but that was unreal.

A’Keria didn’t know what the other queen even wanted anymore but she took a chance.   
“What are you going to do to make up for it” 

“I- I can do whatever you want, just don’t stay mad at me” Vanessa said giving A’Keria her irresistible puppy eyes. 

“Aww baby” A’Keria said getting closer to her and cupping her face with her hands.   
“Do you want to make up for the lost time? The tour is not done yet, it’s never too late.”

Vanessa wanted to play a little with A’Keria too. Let’s call it her little revenge.   
“I don’t know, I kind of prefer jerking off to a machine”

“Fuck you bitch”   
A’Keria laughed. 

“Why should I when you could?” 

“Alright. Assume the positions” 

Vanessa took off her clothes got on the bed and A’Keria got on top of her without any clothes either. She took the big bottle of lube she carried around on tour in case something like that would happen

She started moving slowly inside Vanessa when she made the other queen yell

“Go faster, please, I’m close”

And A’Keria did. 

It didn’t take long for Vanessa to come all over herself and the sheets under when A’Keria pumped her as she thrusted inside of her. Seeing the other queen like that made A’Keria come and inside Vanessa. 

They both came down from the hype of their orgasms and collapsed on the bed. 

“You are in fact better then a machine”   
Vanessa said when she finally caught her breath.

“Such an honour”   
A’Keria said and they both laughed. 

“I think I will get back to my room, thank you for tonight it was incredible.”  
Vanessa said trying to get up from the bed but A’Keria grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

“Ok because you thought that you could leave? The A’Keria experience comes with the night as well.” 

How can Vanessa resist anything coming from A’Keria? Simple, She simply couldn’t. 

“Alright” She smiled and got under the covers. 

A’Keria joined her after turning off all the lights and locking the door. 

In that moment they both knew this was more than a one night kinda thing. It was the real deal, and neither of them seemed to be planning on turning their backs from it any time soon.


End file.
